


Passing time

by SeparationBoundary



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Erwin Smith, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesomes, Tiny bit of praise kink, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Mike, bottom!Erwin, bros being bros, some dominance undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary
Summary: Erwin, Levi, and Mike have been put up in a hotel in Central City awaiting an important meeting.  Erwin's bored, Mike's horny, and Levi has a bathroom to clean.  Turns out it can wait.





	Passing time

**Author's Note:**

> For your smutty pleasure: Erwin x Mike x Levi. Just shameless, 100%, unadulterated, porn. Enjoy!

“I should have jerked off before we left,”

Levi scowled, 

“The fuck, Mike?!”

Erwin barked out a laugh.

“I’m sure there will be plenty of time to exercise ‘little Mike’ when we get back.”

“How long do we have to stay here?”

Levi crossed to the window and looked down on the square, “Till tomorrow morning,”

_ Here _ was a hotel room in central city.  No one had said anything about having to wait for their meeting and no apologies were given for the hotel room.  It was big and nice, sure, but none of the three men had brought a change of clothes or toiletries.  They were only supposed to have been in Central for a couple of hours.

Oh … and there were only two beds.

Levi prowled into the bathroom.  He was back out shortly.

“Well, there’s a tub and hot water, at least.  And I shouldn’t have to clean it more than once for it to be decent.”

Levi stood for a moment balling his hands into fists and then stretching his fingers out.  He lasted les than a minute.

“I’m gonna go find the cleaning staff,” He muttered and left.

“There is something terribly wrong with that little man,” Mike said fondly.

Erwin smiled as well and, after a moment, skirted the couch in the sitting area and came up to his big squad leader, pressing himself against him and looking up into his handsome face.  At 6’2” he rarely got to look up at anybody.

Mike looked down at the commander, a sly smile on his face and an unreadable expression in his eyes.

“I can take care of that … itch, squad leader.” Erwin said.

Mike bent his head and kissed him, deeply and slowly.  Erwin reached up to wind his arms around Mike’s neck and Mike’s big hands found Erwin’s gorgeous ass, squeezing hard.

There was something incredibly erotic about two big, powerful, rugged men, neither an obvious bottom, clinging hard to one another, probing each others’ mouths with their tongues, obscenes sounds and ragged breathing the only noises in the room.

They were sucking face in this position when Levi returned.

The smaller man frowned, propped his fists on his hips, and sighed.

“Really?”

The two blonds separated, both with pink cheeks.

“Levi …” Erwin began,

“You started without me?!” The dark haired man demanded, setting the bucket, rag, and cleanser on the floor next to the door.

Erwin blushed darker.

Mike smirked.

Levi crossed the room purposefully, walked straight up onto the couch, and grabbed Erwin’s face, sealing his mouth with his.

Erwin grunted in pleasure, returning the kiss, big hands wandering all over his squad captain’s hard body.  Despite the almost foot difference in height between Danchou and Heichou no one would, absolutely no one, would think Levi was a bottom.  He kissed like he used the 3DM equipment; surely, efficiently, fiercely.  Mike took advantage of the two other men being occupied and divested Erwin of his coat and began working on his belt from behind.

By the time Levi and Mike - working in conjunction - got Erwin’s shirt open the big man was flushed along the back of his neck and down his chest.  Mike kissed and sucked at his commander's neck and Levi let his mouth trail down to the pink nipples that he licked and sucked and bit making the shorter blond gasp and whine.

Erwin was trying to get Levi’s coat off but every time he caught his breath Levi sucked a nipple harshly into his mouth or stroked his raging hard on through his clothing.  Erwin already had a palm sized wet spot on his good trousers that he’d have to figure out how to get rid of by tomorrow.

 

Mike finally managed to squeeze one of his huge hands between Erwin and Levi and unfasten the former’s trousers.  He tugged them down then wrestled with the commander’s boxers.

“Shit!  Help me Levi,”

Levi paused in his nipple worship and fished into the underpants with both hands.

“Fuck,” he grunted, “I don’t see how you get this monster out to piss, much less when it’s hard.”  He struggled briefly then finally freed the monster in question.  Erwin’s trousers and underpants slid to the floor.

For a glorious moment both Mike and Levi ran reverent hands over the thick, hard member.  Erwin whined, head thrown back, golden hair growing damp with sweat at the back of his neck.

“Please gentlemen … can we please … unnh! … proceed?”

Mike began rummaging through Erwin’s bag, knowing he kept a small bottle of lube there.  

Levi snarled up at the commander,

“You know I’m no _gentleman_ , Smith,”  And he took Erwin by the hair and hauled him down for a rough kiss.  Erwin went willingly with a groan of anticipation.  Gentle was never Levi’s style but sometimes he was feeling extra … dominant, and these trysts were Erwin’s favorite.

Erwin felt big strong hands on his ass, his thighs.  Mike went slow, like he liked to do, kissing, stroking, massaging.  He’d come close to his partners balls or ass or cock but not touch.  He’d kiss over the small of their back, run his fingernails up the soft insides of their thighs until they were trembling.

He was doing all of that right now.

Levi broke off from the kiss and stared Erwin in the eyes.

“Mike,” Levi said, his gaze never leaving Erwin’s face, “Floor,”

Mike made a noise of agreement and both taller men sank onto their knees.  Levi jumped down from the couch and Mike resumed his slow devotion to Erwin’s flesh.

Levi took Erwin’s chin in hand and tipped his head up.  Wide blue eyes met deep set blue-grey.

“What do you want, Erwin?”  Levi asked, silky, quiet.

“Your cock,” Erwin answered immediately, licking his dry lips.

Levi - gaze locked on Erwin - slowly palmed the front of his trousers.  Erwin licked his lips again then twitched and moaned as Mike finally gently gripped his balls.

“Please Levi,”  Erwin said, “I’ll be a good boy.”

Levi cocked his head to one side and for one excruciating moment Erwin thought he was going to back away, but he didn't.  Instead he slowly, slowly, reached for his zip and tugged at it.

Erwin struggled not to grab the smaller man and haul his cock out himself.

Finally Levi nudged his underpants aside and his cock sprang out.

Erwin gave a tiny little delighted moan and reached for it.

“Ah, ah, ah!”

Erwin froze.

Mike was stroking his hole now, circling enticingly, spreading lube.

Erwin whined and shuffled on his knees.

“Levi …” Breathless.

“What was it again, that you wanted?”

“Your cock, oh Levi, I want your cock so badly!”

The dark man smiled the tiniest of smiles and his eyes glittered like steel.

“Show me,”

Erwin fell on Levi’s thick member like the devotee that he was.

“Slow … slow …” murmured the Squad Captain, “Yes … that’s good.”

Erwin flinched suddenly and Levi glanced up at Mike.  He was slowly pressing two thick fingers into Erwin’s ass.  Erwin resumed licking and sucking and Mike eased another finger in.

 

Levi watched with fascination, as he always did.  Erwin had a big fucking cock but Mike’s was legendary.  Long and straight with a small head, Levi was amazed every time Erwin’s ass managed to swallow that beast.

Mike had withdrawn his fingers and was lining himself up.

Erwin was bracing himself and subsequently neglecting Levi’s dick.

“Oi!” The squad captain snapped, snatching a handful of blonde hair, “Do I have to _fuck_ that slutty mouth of yours?”

He got a good grip with both hands and did just that, slowly thrusting into Erwin’s warm mouth, admiring Erwin’s pink lips around his cock, distracting him.

Mike nudged the head of his cock in.

Erwin made a small sound.

Mike took both of Erwin’s taut hips in his hands and started thrusting very slowly, introducing an inch at a time.

Meanwhile Levi relentlessly fucked Erwin’s mouth.  Every time Mike thrust another inch of that massive cock into Erwin, Erwin moaned around Levi’s dick and Levi  _ loved _ that.

 

It wasn’t minutes until Erwin came off of Levi’s dick, gasping.

“Oh, Maria!  Mike please, please fuck me now!  Fuck me hard!”

Mike silently obliged, arching his big body over Erwin’s back, thrusting harder, his beard rubbing the pale skin between Erwins shoulder blades. 

Erwin looked up at Levi, his eyes dark, pupils blown with lust.  Levi’s dick, red and throbbing, bobbed in front of Erwin’s face.

Levi resumed his grip on Erwin’s hair, pulling hard.

“Suck it,” he growled, “suck it like you mean it, Smith,”

Erwin did just that, Mike’s smooth strokes pushing his mouth onto Levi’s cock.

 

Levi was close.  He never lasted too long between the visual stimulus and the blow job.

Erwin was as well, grunting and moaning at each thrust from either end, quickly becoming overwhelmed.

Mike, as always, was big and quiet and working steadfastly.

Levi could feel that certain sensation in his gut, an urgent tensing feeling.

“Fuck, Erwin … Gonna … Gonna cum …”

Erwin began taking as much of Levi’s cock into his mouth as he could, bumping the head against the back of his throat.

“Erwin!  Oh god!  That’s good!  Such a good boy … ah … AH!”

He came down Erwin’s throat, jerking and grunting, clinging to the blonde head.

Mike wound one long arm around Erwin’s hips and grasped his cock.

Erwin hissed at the contact, thrusting into the big hand.  Mike began a long stroke and Erwin pushed his ass out, waiting for the bigger man to match it with his cock.

He was not disappointed.  Soon hand and dick were in concert and Erwin was keening, almost sobbing with the need to cum.

Abruptly he was there, crying out as he came, splattering cum across the cheap hotel carpet.

Before he could come down from his orgasm high, Mike was at his climax, arching back, tense as a guy wire, spilling deep inside their commanders ass. 

For several long moments only panting could be heard. Levi had collapsed onto his butt and Mike was half on top of a sprawled out Erwin. 

“Good … that was so good…” Erwin breathed and Mike hugged him close.  

“Tch.”

Levi scrambled up, scowling at the mess of cum and saliva down his thighs.

“You two idiots can cuddle all you want.  I’m cleaning the bathroom and bathing.”

Erwin nodded tiredly and Mike hummed.

“And anyone who disturbs my bath gets fucked,”

Two blonde heads came up and speculatively watched Levi’s tight, pert ass disappear from the room.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh! No offense to the Bottom!Levi shippers. I also like Bottom!Levi but here he happens to Top. I just love any kinda smut that involves Levi. ;D It's all good.


End file.
